Eleanors Luck
by ImaLitteSquirlly
Summary: Only One Big Daddy CHanged Her Fait. Now She Will Soon Be With Her True Daddy.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

**(Ok i understand it dosent make sence in the story now, but i promis you will understand soon. B.T.W. srry this chapters so short.)**

There she was. Ms. Bridgid Tenenbaum. Standing in front of what was now her experiment. A Big Sisters suit. She stared at it with a blank expression. Nothing could change her mind now. As she threw on the suit and strapped the buckles, she gave her little ones a glare.

"Now my children, behave yourselves." Tenenbaum told them.

She put on the huge, round helmet, and walked out of her safe house. She walked slowly and steadily. She was doing this experiment to see how the little sisters react to a Big Sister. There she was. A little sister. Mourning over getting lost from her daddy. The girl had hidden when he was in battle with a splicer, then ran after the splicer and never returned. Was he dead? She walked toward her, and picked her up. And man did that little girl give Tenenbaum a fit. The small girl squirmed, twisted, and turned as Tenenbaum attempted to hold her. That's when she heard it. Stomping, raring, and grunts. Her daddy wasn't dead. He was looking for her.

"Crap. I wasn't expecting a daddy too." Tenenbaum mumbled.

The Big Daddy came running toward Tenenbaum. He grabbed the sister and tried to pull her from Tenenbaum's grip. No use. Tenenbaum took her long weapon, and stabbed the daddy in the chest. Stopping his heart, and all. The sister looked at her, a tear ran down her cheek, and she hugged Tenenbaum ever so tightly. Tenenbaum started on her way back, Hearing the loud screech of a Big Sister. She just then appeared Right in front of Tenenbaum. Bridgid darted for her safe house, and her lonesome little ones. Just reaching the door, the sister almost hit her with her long, weapon. Just then Bridgid ran through the safe door and was on the other side with her little ones.


	2. A Savior

**A Savior**

Only two weeks after the little sister, Mindy Metzler was saved by Bridgid, everything became clearer.

Poor John, a lonely Rosie, was mourning over the loss of his little sister. That's when he heard a scream. A sister screams. He hid behind a corner, and watched. There was little Eleanor Lamb. See the reason why he didn't dart out to save her like other daddies is because his mind is different. His mind isn't all about, keep her safe, and whoever gets in your way of it, kill. He had a mind. One of a normal human. Poor little Eleanor's syringe was being pulled from her tiny grip.

"3 splicer's agents' a sister? That's wrong." John had said.

But not for long. Here came delta. He knocked two splicers out. But the last one didn't budge. He threw a hypnotize potion at Delta. Then out of the shadows came Lamb. Sofia Lamb to be exact.

"Ahh Delta. She's my daughter." Sofia Teased as she forced him to take the pistol. " Take the pistol, and shoot."

Delta had no choice. No matter how much he loved Eleanor.

"BOOM!" the pistol went.

"Daddy!" Eleanor screamed.

That's when John couldn't stand it no longer. He burst from his hiding place, and smashed his fist into the splicer, forcing the potion to fly across the room. He stared at Sofia, grabbed Eleanor, and ran. Of course Sofia sent big sisters after him, but they were too late.


	3. Luck

**Luck**

John walked to bridgids safe house with Eleanor riding his back. She was shaking and tears were flushing down her face.

John felt so bad for the young girl. They finally made it to bridgids safe house. John knocked on the door and she answered with a hello. The sight she saw was amazing. Eleanor. She took the child down and brought her inside.

"John, how did you find her?' Bridgid asked confused.

"Long story short, Deltas dead." He replied.

"Oh God!" She mumbled.

She took Eleanor and checked her. Strangely she broke her arm, but hadn't healed as fast as any of the other sisters. She placed a cast on and sent her off to bed.

**(Ok the next chapter is going to have action sorry. im doing my best.)**


	4. Strange Dreams

**Strange Dreams**

Eleanor closed her eyes, and fell sound asleep. Or did she. She twisted and turned. Somebody was fooling with her dreams.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Screech!"_

"D-Daddy? Where are you daddy? Daddy! Help!"

A Big Sister swooped down from a ledge and grabbed Eleanor. There was nothing Eleanor could do. She struggled, kicked and threw a fit.

"Big Sister! Let me go! No! No! No!"

"_Screech!" _

There they were by a large ledge. If you were dropped from there, you'd be dead. She dangled Eleanor over the cliff and let her go.

"Daddy! Save me! Daddy! Help!"

Eleanor's cries muffled as she fell.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Eleanor. Wake up. It's ok little one. What happened?" Bridgid tried to calm her down.

"Big Sister! She almost made me fall and go to Angel Land! But I want daddy! Not Angel Land!" Little Eleanor whispered.

Bridgid then noticed that Eleanor had been staring out the window the whole time. She looked, noticing a Big Sister. Her red helmet glaring through the shades and barricades. Tenenbaum picked up Eleanor, and took her for a walk around her safehouse. Of course, mindy followed.

"Eleanor, I'm going to put you to sleep now. Yell if anything bad happens. Ok?" Bridgid asked.

Eleanor only gave a nod. She closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.


End file.
